


Sapphire

by mkhhhx



Series: Kinktober/Kinkvember 2018! [24]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Massage, Versace, on the floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Hoseok needs: a hot bath, a massage, and some love. All kindly provided by Minhyuk.





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 - Shower/bath

Minhyuk knocks the bathroom’s door and immediately enters anyway. He knows it’s only Hoseok inside.

“Hi there” he closes the door behind him and takes a look at how worn down Hoseok is. He’s sitting on the closed toilet lid, waiting for the running water to turn hot enough. They’re the last two to have their showers, much needed after a dozen hours of practice. Minhyuk doesn’t know why Hoseok thought visiting the gym after that was a good idea.

“Hi” Hoseok smiles at him. His eyes gaze on Minhyuk a little longer than necessary. “I see you’re making good use of it.”

Minhyuk smirks. The Versace robe Hoseok got him for his birthday embraces his body nicely. It’s really comfortable with nothing underneath. 

“You can make better use of it” he steps between Hoseok’s legs and cups his face, “if you want to.”

Hoseok puts the tap at the bathtub before pulling Minhyuk closer by the waist.

“Hope you don’t expect that much” he tugs Minhyuk down for a soft kiss, “I’ve pulled several muscles.”

Minhyuk sits on Hoseok’s thigh, throws his arms around Hoseok’s nape and buries his face in his neck.

“Let me help you relax baby.” Minhyuk mouths sloppily on the skin. After all those years he barely even notices Hoseok’s after-gym smell of sweat and grease. Maybe it even turns him on a little.

When the bathtub is full, the mirrors fogging and the rest of the house quiet, Minhyuk makes Hoseok stand up, peels his clothes off one by one until he’s naked.

“That’s the best part” he smirks, untying his robe’s belt.

“What’s the best part?” Hoseok asks, placing his hands on Minhyuk’s chest and slowly pushing the garment off of his shoulders.

“Versace on the floooor” Minhyuk imitates Hoseok’s singing when the robe hits the ground.

“Too bad we can’t kiss till we’re naked” Hoseok says in English giggling, “but we can kiss anyway” he continues in Korean.

“I’ll massage you first” Minhyuk pecks his lips and gets into the water, lying down. He opens his arms for Hoseok to join him. “Come on, let me baby you tonight.”

“I’m too big for…” Hoseok blushes, standing awkwardly at the edge of the bathtub.

“You aren’t too big for anything. Definitely not for my love” Minhyuk takes his hand and pulls Hoseok in, opens his legs and wraps them around Hoseok’s waist so they can be back to chest.

Hoseok lets his head fall back on Minhyuk’s shoulder, earns one more kiss, and Minhyuk’s hands massaging his scalp with a lavender scented shampoo.

Minhyuk practically feels the tension leaving Hoseok’s body, muscles relaxing as he moves from his head down his shoulders and back slowly.

“Why are you so good at this?” Hoseok moans softly, Minhyuk kneading the knots of his muscles.

“I’m not even doing anything spectacular” Minhyuk kisses the tip of his ear and watches it turn red, “you’re just too sore.”

“If they give us a few spare days before leaving for America I’ll take you for a proper massage.” Hoseok shifts so he can look at Minhyuk, in a position a little too uncomfortable. Minhyuk can tell he’s about to get sentimental about something, it’s always like this when Hoseok is tired.

“Enjoy this one for now” Minhyuk detaches himself from Hoseok for a while to shampoo his own hair, Hoseok lying against his chest. Minhyuk loves how Hoseok feels on him, a comforting, sturdy weight. With soft skin and a bubbly laugh.

“Did Woo tell you the schedule for tomorrow?” Hoseok mutters and Minhyuk has a feeling he’s gonna doze off and fall asleep right there.

“Yeah, just practice. Hongsik is gonna come take us with the car at eight.” Minhyuk washes the shampoo off Hoseok’s hair, caressing it slowly. “Don’t you dare wake up at ass o’clock to go run or to the gym or whatever.”

“But-“ Hoseok flails his arms splashing water, in an attempt to turn around and face Minhyuk.

“Nope. I’ll come sleep with you so you won’t be able to leave at the morning before Kihyun starts banging pots.”

“If you insist” Hoseok grins and a comfortable silence spreads between them.

Getting baths is rare, but getting baths with Hoseok even more so. And Minhyuk wants to make the most of it, since it’s a –babying Hoseokkie- event.

He starts by letting his palms wander on Hoseok’s body, brush his nipples, buds hardening to the slightest of touches, caress his stomach and rub the lines of his navel. Minhyuk looks above Hoseok’s shoulder, happy to see a physical demonstration of how much Hoseok likes it.

He wraps his hand around Hoseok’s cock and strokes it to full hardness.

“Minhyuk, you really don’t have to do this.” Hoseok says, gripping the edge of the bathtub and Minhyuk knows he’s trying not to moan out loud. The other members have heard them enough times already.

“But I want to” Minhyuk bites the hard muscles at the base of Hoseok’s nape, softly enough to not leave any marks. “Damn if you had the time and energy I would do so much more.”

“Don’t you want me to help you too?” Hoseok tries to reach behind him to touch Minhyuk, but he’s too bulky to actually do it while caged by Minhyuk’s arms and legs.

“Not really, you know I’m more of a morning person.” Jerking off right after waking up, or rubbing himself on Hoseok until he comes in those minutes between Kihyun shouting they have to wake up and actually having to wake up is what Minhyuk prefers.

He continues jerking Hoseok off, picking up the pace when Hoseok starts getting fidgety and throbbing in his hand, until the water has turned lukewarm and Hoseok comes sputtering white between the bubbles.

They stay unmoving, kissing a bit until the room starts getting cold and they know it has gotten too late.

Minhyuk pulls the tap and they stand under the shower to wash themselves off. He steps outside and dries Hoseok’s body and hair and then himself. Hoseok gets too clumsy when he’s tired like this. Even more after a warm bath.

“Are you gonna wear only this?” Hoseok asks when Minhyuk picks the robe from the floor.

“Told you I’m coming to sleep with you” Minhyuk winks, “I’m not even gonna wear this.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
